


Year of the Rabbit

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rabbit Outfit, Teasing, Very Mild Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their year anniversary, Aoba wanted to give Noiz the best gift he could. As a token of appreciation of all the happiness he had given him, for all of the happiness they would make well into the future. </p><p>And he thought the perfect gift would be to answer a question he had asked long ago-- <i>What would you do if you saw me dressed as a bunny?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunamoonflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunamoonflower/gifts).



> This is a gift for Fran, who continually draws the best noiao art ever, and is all around such a great person. <3 Her biggest weakness is bunny outfits, so I couldn't resist.
> 
> And thank you so to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingwithDestiny) for beta'ing for me. Thank you so much, again. <3

It was something that Noiz had predicted long before Aoba did—which the latter of the two only discovered once he dared to check his bank account.

The money Aoba had saved before moving to Germany had been steadily decreasing since he started living in this foreign country.  
When his money was transferred from yen to euros, he didn’t understand the differences in prices and just how much yen it took to buy something in euros.  
He tried to keep himself at an even pace, but he was too used to buying things in yen to fully understand how the euro worked.  
Now the amount of money he had left was lingering closer to dangerous waters—to the single digits.

“What am I going to do?” he whined, shutting his Coil off with a drawn out sigh. He sank further into the couch and pulled Ren to his chest. “When we were in Midorijima, I was fine. But the money here is so weird, I don’t understand.”  
“The yen is very weak in comparison to the euro,” Ren explained. “You have less money than you keep thinking you do. And considering the rate of which you are spending, is to be expected.”  
“You _are not_ helping.”

Noiz had been listening in on their conversation as he finished getting ready to leave for work. With a small sigh, he sunk into the couch beside them.  
“I thought this would happen sooner or later,” he added into their conversation. “That’s why I got this for you. Just in case.”  
He reached into his suit jacket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled a slim piece of plastic out of one of the leather slips and offered out to Aoba. “Here.”

With a moment of hesitation, Aoba took it and studied it carefully—Noiz's name was embellished on the front and the hologram logo in the background glimmered with the light when he moved it.  
He knew exactly what this was… but not why Noiz was giving this to him.  
“Why… why are you giving this to me?” he questioned. “You know I don’t want to use your money.”  
“I understand that. But technically, this isn’t my money, it’s just my credit. I’m letting you share what I’m allowed to use.”  
Aoba still felt unsure as stared down at the card in his hands. “But… I… I don’t know about this—”

Again Noiz sighed. “You and I both know until you’re used to living here, you can’t start working right away. You’ve only been here three months. Like I told you, learning more about the country and the language is what you should be worrying about. But… there must be things that catch your eye that you want to buy, right? You can use this to buy those sorts of things. Then, once you have your own job, you can pay me back.”

Noiz remained quiet for a couple moments, and the deadpan look on his face shifted a little. He looked like he had more to say.  
He reached over and grabbed Aoba’s hand; he clasped it and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of it.  
“Money should be the least of your worries. I want you to be comfortable here.”

_I want Germany to feel like home._

Noiz didn’t have to say that out loud for Aoba to hear it. His gestures spoke loud enough.  
He was still uncertain, and he still felt a tinge of guilt for using Noiz’s money on himself. But deeper than those surface-level anxieties, he understood his boyfriend’s reasoning… if only slightly.  
Noiz was working hard for him, to make sure that he could live stress-free and without trouble. The gesture was small, but the card was a simple reminder of that.  
And how could he refuse such kindness?

With a small nod, Aoba wriggled his hand free from Noiz’s grasp and tucked the card into his pocket.  
“… Okay. Thank you, Noiz.”  
Then he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.  
“But I am going to pay you back every single penny, eventually! You understand?”

Noiz nodded and leaned over to kiss Aoba on the forehead.  
“Of course.”

*

It had been almost seven months since he had been given the card, but Aoba had hardly used it at all. Even if he didn’t use it much, it was a comforting thought that if he was ever caught in a bind, he had it to rely on.

While he continued his studies, he picked up a bit of work around Noiz’s office. He made enough money so that he could be comfortable.  
…And his boyfriend spoiled him enough that he didn’t even need to use the card on himself, anyway. As much as a lingering glance at something he thought looked interesting was enough to make Noiz want to buy it for him. (Which Aoba reprimanded him for, but he couldn’t stay mad for long when he saw the dejected frown forming on his boyfriend’s face.)

Even if he didn’t use the card much, there were other things that he could do with it: for example, he could buy something for Noiz in return.  
Not just any sort of thank-you gift, but an anniversary gift.

Their year mark indicating their first year together was just around the corner—he could hardly believe it, it had passed by so quickly. He wanted to repay for the year spent in bliss, for all of the love Noiz showered with him with…  
He had the perfect idea in mind, one that had been festering for a while. Back from before they departed for Germany—  
_“What would you do if you saw me dressed as a bunny?”_  
_“I’d treat you like one.”_

He had imagined it several times over: Noiz coming home, discovering him in their bedroom dressed like a model pasted on the front of men’s magazines: black bodysuit that clung to his hips, his waist, thighs donned in fishnets, and, of course, the main attraction—a pair of rabbit ears set atop his head. Sometimes he liked to imagine the look of surprise on Noiz’s face, which immediately flitted to excitement; it excited him, too, to think of how enamored Noiz would be to see him like that.  
It was the most _perfect_ gift he could ever give him _._

In the weeks leading up to their anniversary, he idly spent his free time not studying shopping around online; though as much as he searched through the various skimpily clad, frilly outfits, he couldn’t find anything he was comfortable buying. Obviously, he didn’t have the bust or the hips to wear most of the outfits like most women did… he was certain they would look terrible on him.

He quickly grew discouraged. He was on the verge of ditching the idea, to think of something else entirely— when he stumbled upon _them._

They were displayed on a flashy advertisement blinking on the side of his browser as he flipped through pages upon pages of sexy getups. He minded the ad little to no attention… before something about it caught his eye.  
The rabbit ears on the top of the model’s head starting to move.

Curious, he read further on into the ad:  
“These rabbit ears work in tune with your mood,” the description read underneath. “Using the same programming inside Coils to read brainwaves, the device will read your emotions, the ears will reflect a range of positions depending on a variety of settings. They are guaranteed to make your lover—”  
For his own sake, Aoba didn’t dare read on any further.

Something like this felt familiar to him. He had seen something like them back in Midorijima, as he passed through crowds of Rhyme spectators on his way home from work. There were girls crowding around the edges of matches, wearing cat ears that perked up when the matches intensified and lowered when the player they were rooting for lost.  
These rabbit ears were probably just like those… just marketed for a completely different audience.

Back then, he didn’t think anything of them, didn’t give them more than a cursory glance when they twitched and moved. But now he had a certain boyfriend who was obsessed with rabbits; something along the likes of this would definitely catch his attention.

Aoba clicked on the advertisement and ordered a pair. Then he continued his search to find the missing piece to make Noiz’s gift perfect.  
He managed to put the credit card to good use after all.

*

He was careful around Noiz, being cautious if he ever opened up his Coil to glance over and see what he was looking at. To not invade his privacy, Noiz never looked through most transactions Aoba made with the card. As far as Aoba knew, Noiz was none the wiser about what he had been planning under his nose.  
Then, after about a week of waiting, the package finally arrived on their doorstep. By luck, it arrived while Noiz was still cooped up at work, so he could fully inspect his purchase without fear of being caught.  
He brought the package into his room and opened it in there; he avidly avoided looking at the pieces of the rabbit outfit he had bought and instead focused on the biggest box inside the package—the pair of white, moving rabbit ears.

He spent a while reading through the instruction manual to get a feel for how to use them; then, he went to the bathroom to see them in action.  
He set them on his head, then looked into the mirror—he smirked to himself at how he looked… Noiz’s ultimate fantasy. Satisfied, he reached up and clicked a button on the side of the headband. At once, the bunny ears—fixed in a downturned position—sprang upwards, and he felt something like a weak, ticklish jolt through his skull.

The ears bobbed two and fro, one ear perked upwards and one cast down; the manual claimed that it meant they were configuring to his brainwaves or… something. Then they stopped and went back into the slightly curved position, just as they were before starting them up.

“They work with my emotions, right…” he said out loud, glancing down at the sample images in the paper pamphlet. He wanted to see them for himself, so he tried out the various range of emotions.

The pamphlet read: _When the user is happy, the rabbit ears will be raised all the way up_.  
Aoba thought about Noiz, unintentionally grinning when he did so; the rabbit ears sprang upwards.

 _When the user is sad or embarrassed, the ears will slump downwards._  
… Again, he thought about Noiz and one of the embarrassing things he had said recently, and the ears immediately fell. He laughed at how ridiculous it looked.

 _When the user is excited, they will bounce slightly_.  
He thought about what he was preparing for dinner that night, and they sprang upwards again, bouncing happily.

 _When focused or confused, one ear will be slumped downwards as the other will remain upright._  
Aoba focused on the ears in his reflection, and slowly they started to move into that position.

He laughed as he watched the ears moved. It was interesting to see his own emotions expressed in such a manner—kind of like a mood ring set atop of his head.  
Then he glanced down at the last example image in the booklet and the dialogue underneath.  
_When the user is aroused, the ears…_

Aoba flushed red hot, making the ears slump again. In the reflection of the mirror, his face was just as red as it felt. He looked down again, ashamed of his current appearance, and sighed in resignation.

“There’s only one way to find out...”

After a moment of hesitation, Aoba unzipped the front of his pants and stuck his hand inside. He grabbed his cock and squeezed it lightly, feeling the faintest bit of pleasure trail up into his hips. He squeezed again and let a weak moan spill out of his mouth.  
He continued rubbing himself until he was just on the brink of getting hard, then he slowly opened one eye to see if the ears reacted…

The tips of the rabbit ears were curled up on themselves, just like his toes would curl up when he came.  
Aoba stared at himself dead in the mirror, watched as his face fell and went bright red again. Slowly, as the feeling of pleasure floated away, replaced instead with embarrassment—and the ears unfurled and slumped forward.

He laughed at himself, but in vain, feeling ridiculous for spending such money on such a silly item. He cupped his face in his hands to avoid staring at his reflection.  
“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I’m going to use these.”

After a couple moments spent to compose himself, Aoba glanced back up at his reflection—back at the bunny ears. He swallowed down his embarrassment and looked them over again. Even if he felt ridiculous in them, Noiz would love them. And if he felt like backing out, the rabbit outfit he had bought alongside them came with their own set, anyway.  
But he knew Noiz; he could already predict what sort of reaction he would have to them.

With that thought in mind, he shut off the rabbit ears, pulled them off, and returned back to his bedroom to look over the other pieces of his outfit.

*

On the day of their anniversary, Noiz had to leave for work in a rush—because they had spent too much time nestled in bed in the morning.  
However, Aoba thought it was odd, he didn’t mention it being the date of their anniversary. Not even once. He hinted at things they had planned tomorrow, and throughout the upcoming weekend they had together.  
But he didn’t think anything of it; he blamed it simply on his exhaustion. Noiz had been working diligently so they could spend a long weekend celebrating a landmark in their relationship— it pained Aoba’s heart to think just _how_ hard Noiz constantly worked, always putting unfinished work before his own health. Though he didn’t work on their several vacations back to Midorijima and still managed to find time to unwind with Aoba. Still, his pace worried him, but he trusted Noiz to not do anything that would severely injure himself.

Noiz deserved a long break more than anyone.

Aoba spent most of the early morning in the city, shopping for a variety of items in order to happily celebrate their anniversary together. Picking up their personalized cake, picking out champagne… and more personal items like lube, condoms, the like. But it was relaxing, he even tried out his broken German at a couple stores.  
Doing such menial tasks helped keep his mind off of what was in store for the rest of the night.

While waiting, he tried to study, though in vain. He would glance through words of text but couldn’t absorb a word, his eyes drifting in and out of focus, words becoming an indiscernible blur. He kept checking the time on the clock every few minutes, counting down the time until he would be home. Unconsciously, his legs bobbed underneath the table, anticipation getting the better of him.  
So when he heard the front door click open, and heard Noiz’s customary _I’m home_ , he couldn’t help but grin.  
He sprung from his chair and dashed towards the front door.

Aoba threw his arms around Noiz, enveloping him in a hug from behind.  
“Welcome home, Noiz!” he cheered, squeezing him tighter.  
Noiz chuckled and turned around so they were face to face, so he could return the hug.  
“I missed you, too.”

He pulled out of their hug just enough to plant a kiss on Aoba’s lips. “What did you do today?”  
“Hmm… a bunch of stuff. I went out of the house for a while, just getting a bunch of stuff so we can celebrate tonight.”  
“…Celebrate what?”  
“You know what! Wait… you do remember, don’t you?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Quickly, he started to make connections— he had done the same that morning, as well. But _why_?  
It was unlike Noiz to forget something; he had a sharp mind and kept track of things that other people would tend to forget. He _must_ have been playing a game with him.

Aoba folded his arms and pouted. “Don’t play tricks with me. _You know.”_  
“I really don’t,” Noiz said with a tiny laugh. “So just tell me.”  
_This guy…_  
Exasperated, Aoba groaned and turned around, veering straight for the kitchen.  
“… Jeez, wait here!”

After a few minutes, he returned with a large, circular plate in his hands, on top of it a white, high tiered cake. He held out the cake at arm’s length, showing off the _Happy Anniversary_ glazed on the top of the frosting. He grinned wide.  
“Happy anniversary!” Aoba cheered. “You remember now, right?”

But Noiz stared down at the cake, the look on his face both touched and confused at once.  
“But it’s tomorrow, Aoba,” he said dryly. “Tomorrow is our anniversary.”  
“ _W-What_?!”

His heart sank into the depths of his stomach as a feeling of dread ran up his spine. Carefully, he set the cake down on the coffee table and started his Coil. He opened up his calendar, checking the date on which he had marked their anniversary. Today was, indeed, the day he had marked as their anniversary.  
“Look! Today… today is the day we left Midorijima a year ago!”

“And tomorrow is the day we arrived in Germany.” Noiz glanced away and cupped a hand to his chin while in thought. The pensive look on his face showed that he knew the truth, but decided on agreeing with Aoba—he was certain. He had seen that look many times when they started to bicker.  
Noiz rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Well, I guess in a way we’re both right, hm? If we want to be completely certain from now on, today can officially be our anniversary.”

He clicked his tongue. “It’s a shame, though… my day off was tomorrow, so we could celebrate the entire day together. I already have things planned for tomorrow, too.”  
“It’s okay. We can spend the rest of the night celebrating. _And_ celebrate tomorrow, too.”  
“You’re right. In that case—” Noiz leaned forward and kissed Aoba on the lips, his voice tender with love. “Happy anniversary, Aoba.”  
“Happy anniversary, Noiz… ah!”

After suddenly being overcome with a wave of nerves, he backed out of their kiss. He could feel the heat from every part of Noiz’s body—there was nothing sensual hinting underneath his touch, but in the intimacy he recalled the vital information he’d forgotten when greeting Noiz home.  
In the spur of the moment, he had forgotten about the gift sitting in the back of his closet, waiting to be brought out.

He could feel the backs of his ears burning red, and if he didn’t keep his hands balled up, he was certain they would start trembling. He kept his head bowed down so his hair could hide the blush growing on his cheeks.  
“J-Just… wait here. I… I had a gift planned for you!” he blurted out. Then, before Noiz could press any further, he turned around and bolted for their bedrooms.  
He heard Noiz say something under his breath, but he was too busy thinking about what would be in store for the two of them later on tonight.

He locked the bedroom door behind him as a precautionary method. Noiz would probably behave himself and stay put, but he couldn’t be too sure. He quickly stripped himself naked and pulled on the skimpy rabbit outfit piece by piece. Then the rabbit ears.

With slow, minded steps, Aoba walked out of his bedroom into the living room. He reached the threshold of the door and stopped.  
He set his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue to get Noiz’s attention. His boyfriend’s eyes opened wide at the sight of him.

He was scantily clad in black and white—his lower half barely sheathed under a pair of black shorts, held in place by thin suspenders. His stomach was bare and exposed, but his chest was covered by a white corset-type piece, which jutted out slightly from his chest from his lack of a bust. His neck was sheathed under a black bowtie; his wrists covered by a pair of white cuffs. Black tights rode all the way up to his mid-thighs, the lace ends hugging his thighs.  
He was clumsy in the tall, black leather pumps he was wearing. Even if he was standing still, he continued to keep nearly teetering off balance.  
And of course, set securely on his head, were the pair of white, fluffy rabbit ears.

Aoba glanced over himself once, feeling his face flushing pink when he did so. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach from trying to keep his nerves down. He tucked a strand of hair falling out of his ponytail back behind his ear.  
“S-So, what do you think?” Somehow, he managed to act coy even as if he felt overcome with embarrassment; it was a trick he had sharpened, thanks a certain perverted brat.

It took a couple moments for _that_ perverted brat to respond—he blinked a few times and tore his eyes away, towards Aoba’s face.  
“You look incredible like that,” Noiz rasped, the words barely audible. Again his eyes scanned over Aoba’s body, drinking in the sight of him inch by every exposed inch.

Inwardly Aoba felt nothing but pure, raw embarrassment, but he knew from the smirk creeping over Noiz’s face that he looked like something straight out of his boyfriend’s fantasies. Having such a positive reaction from him made the embarrassment wither away, if only slightly.

Slowly he hobbled across the living room, being mindful of how wobbly his steps were in the heels.  
“Y-You said you’d treat me like a rabbit if you saw me dressed like one, right?” he asked. He turned around to Noiz could see the bunny tail on the back of his shorts, resting just above the curve of his ass. “W-Well… for the rest of the night, I’m your rabbit.”

He winced even before he finished speaking, feeling his embarrassment flare up again. The rabbit ears turned downwards slightly as his awkwardness got the better of him, burning up from feeling prying eyes devouring him.

But Noiz’s deadpan tone cut through it. “…Are the ears moving?”  
“Ah, y-yeah!” Aoba laughed, and the ears perk back up slightly. “They can read your mood and stuff and… a-hah... Do you like it?”  
“Heh… of course I do,” Noiz replied, his smirk growing even wider. “Aoba, really, you look… incredible.”

Noiz barely mouthed the words out before a hand reached out to grope the rabbit tail—before Aoba lightly smacked his hand away.

“Ah—ah—ah! No touching!” he teased, taking several steps back to get out of Noiz’s range. His bunny ears perked upwards from being caught by surprise.  
He set his hands on his hips and pouted. “You have to restrain yourself for a bit longer, mister. It’s our anniversary and I have a couple things I want to do before we get to… _this_.”

He drew in a large breath to recollect himself. _You can do this_ , he thought. _There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. This is Noiz’s gift and he clearly loves it… be the tease he wants you to be._  
By holding that thought in his mind, Aoba was able to brush his nerves aside—keeping them at bay was impossible, but at least he could stop himself from thinking about it.  
He flashed a grin as he stepped closer to Noiz again. He gripped him by the shoulders and steered him over towards the couch, forcing him to sit.

“For the time being, just get comfortable and enjoy yourself. Do you want tea? I’ll go start some. Plus, we have cake, we should eat it first while it’s still fresh.”  
“You can’t act all domestic when you’re dressed like that. It’s not fair.” Noiz folded his arms over his chest and pouted, wearing the definition of misery on his face. Aoba couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Be good and be patient. You wanted to see me dressed like a bunny, so enjoy it for a little while. No need to rush things.”

As he returned back to the kitchen, he stopped to lean down. He reached all the way down, pretending to adjust the straps on his heels, but instead, jutting his ass further outward to tease Noiz. A feeling of pride flitted throughout his body when he heard an agonized groan rumble in the back of his boyfriend’s throat.  
Satisfied, Aoba stood back up and ambled towards the kitchen to start tea and grab utensils for the two of them.

He returned just a few minutes later, with a black tray in his hands. Set atop the tray are two saucers, plates, and a large steaming kettle of tea. Aoba _felt_ like a maid, even more so with the ridiculous getup he was wearing while doing so.  
He grinned coyly at Noiz, then laid out the utensils on the coffee table. He poured out tea for them, then sectioned off pieces of cake, precariously leaning forward as he worked (and nearly falling off balance from the heels a couple of times, too).

Once finished, he sank into the couch at Noiz’s side, then caught notice of his hand and laughed.  
“Oh, oops. The cake’s really messy.”  
Aoba held out his hand, revealing that he had accidentally covered his fingers in frosting while sectioning out different pieces. Without thought, Noiz lapped away the frosting on his index finger.

Aoba laughed and shoved him away. “Stop that, you pervert.”  
“But it’s really good.”  
“Is it?”

Aoba brought his hand to his mouth and licked off what remaining bits Noiz hadn’t wiped clean. It _was_ good, not overly sweet but rich with the taste of vanilla. In delight, he licked clean the remaining section of his hands.  
A low, frustrated whimper emanated from the man at his side. Curious, he glanced towards Noiz. A flush was forming on his cheeks and his eyes were hungrily honed in on him, scrutinizing as Aoba licked himself clean. He smirked.

He swiped his finger along his portion of cake and popped it in his mouth, slowly licking the frosting away. He kept fierce eye contact with Noiz as he sucked on his finger and slowly pulled it out of his mouth.

He had to admit, giving Noiz a taste of his own medicine for once was fun. He was always the one who was teased, who was caught up into Noiz’s game and his pace. But now he got to be the cat and Noiz was the mouse—he could provocatively show himself off and make it so that Noiz couldn’t do anything about it.  
Watching Noiz slowly lose his patience, as a hungry look of desire swirled in the pools of green… it turned him on even more.

Being the tease for once was _fun._

But it didn’t last long, as it usually never did. Noiz was easy to tease, but unlike Aoba, he recuperated quickly and could lash back before he could react. Especially now… he had gotten so lost staring at Noiz that he didn’t realize the tables had turned, not until he felt Noiz’s fingers provocatively skirting over his exposed collarbones and up his neck.  
His fingers teased the erogenous parts of his neck, sending stronger chills down Aoba’s spine.

“Your ears are so sensitive,” Noiz whispered into one of them, playing with the lobe of it, fingers tickling the sensitive backside. “I want to see… are the rabbit ears sensitive, too?”  
“D-Don’t!” Aoba batted his hand away, then glared at him. Noiz glared back. “What did I say about no touching? Wait patiently!”

Noiz closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re sitting in front of me, dressed like a rabbit. What am I supposed to do, wait patiently? _Beg_?”  
His voice was raspy now, dangerously low and seductive in the whorls of Aoba’s ear. He leaned in closer while a hand clawed at his tie, pulling it free from around his neck.  
Aoba was finding it harder and harder to resist temptation, to keep him at bay when their faces were so close, Noiz’s heat and scent enveloping him all over. And _those eyes_ were boring into him like he could undress him with his stare alone.  
They flitted up towards the pair of rabbit ears and back down, gazing straight into Aoba’s eyes. Then his lips quirked upwards into a crooked smirk.

“Your ears are all curled up on themselves.” His eyes lit up with surprise. “Does that mean…”  
Noiz leaned in close to nip Aoba’s earlobe with his front teeth. Aoba heard a weak moan emerge from the back of his throat. Try as he might to be strong-willed and push him away, he wanted this, too.

“N-Noiz…” Aoba began, trying to find something— anything to say, but his mind was hazy.  
Noiz cut him off with an aggravated sigh.  
“I’m sorry, Aoba. I can’t hold back any longer.”

In an instant, he lunged forward. He took Aoba’s face in his hands and crushed his lips against his. He lingered for a while, spending time feeling the warmth of Aoba’s lips before moving. His hands snaked over Aoba’s body, running along the surface of the costume and his exposed stomach, making Aoba fill his mouth with moans.  
Then his tongue reached out, prying Aoba’s lips open.

As his tongue traced along the inside of Aoba’s mouth, Noiz’s hands trailed further downwards, reaching the front of the shorts. His hand snuck inside and lightly brushed against his hardening cock. Aoba broke out of their kiss from the faint jolt of pleasure, trying desperately to catch his breath.

“Such a cute, noisy rabbit,” Noiz whispered sensually, his breath warm and teasing along Aoba’s neck. “I wonder what other sorts of sounds you can make.”

Then he craned his head down, taking a bit of Aoba’s exposed hair in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He brought it with him as he kissed up and down his neck. Aoba gasped and writhed underneath him, his hips rolling against Noiz’s hand to find more stimulation to satisfy the want growing in his stomach.  
Noiz laughed and nipped at the fabric of Aoba’s bowtie, churlish as he dragged his tongue along the silk; he quickened the speed of his movements, then lightly pressed the tip of his thumb against the slit of Aoba’s dick.

Noiz was teasing him so slowly and gently, he felt like he was burning. Though Noiz moved his hand hardly at all, he was growing harder and harder underneath his palm. And the sensation of Noiz's lips on his neck made the want growing deep inside his hips even stronger.

Aoba could only imagine the same for Noiz.

He fought against the rising, numbing pleasure starting to form in his hips to grip Noiz by the front of his shirt. He loosened Noiz’s tie and started unbuttoning the cotton shirt, touching every bit of skin he exposed as his hands moved further and further downwards.

Then, the warmth that had been slowly working Aoba up was gone. Lost, Aoba glanced up into Noiz’s face.  
“In my lap,” Noiz panted, a weak groan spilling out of his lips when Aoba teased his nipple. “I can’t kiss you when we’re sitting like this.”  
He did as he was asked without hesitation by quickly closing the gap of space between them. Then he awkwardly shifted forward so he was sitting in Noiz’s lap, his legs straddled around Noiz’s.  
Noiz smirked up at him and brought a hand to the rabbit ears, toying with the soft fabric lovingly.

Noiz’s hand snaked downwards slowly, being delicate and gentle to tease him. He moved all the way down until he was at his exposed stomach, using his other hand to encompass his other side, pinning him in place. He leaned forward and showered Aoba’s lips in a light, feathery kiss as he reached behind him, grabbing both sides of his ass; he squeezed hard.  
Aoba whimpered against his lips, lost in a haze from Noiz’s warmth and the tantalizing feel of his hands. He wanted to feel him on his lips again, but no matter how much he tried to deepen their kiss, Noiz wouldn’t let him.

“You want me, don’t you?” he purred, teasingly brushing his lips against Aoba’s. Aoba nodded fervently, and heard a low hum in the back of Noiz’s throat.  
He kissed Aoba again with abandon, as his hands groped and felt around every exposed bit of skin he could reach—the sensitive undersides of his ribs, his torso, his back, and the soft and exposed portions of his thighs.

Abruptly, Noiz pulled out of their deep kiss and hoisted Aoba off of his lap. Then scooped him into his arms in one swift move. Aoba had enough experience in this exact situation to know where they were heading next. There was confirmation enough in the hunger painted upon Noiz’s face, dancing on the cool surface of his eyes.  
Aoba smiled giddily and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting himself be carried towards Noiz’s bedroom.

Being mindful to be careful, Noiz set him in the middle of his bed. Then he pulled off the pieces of clothing Aoba had partially unbuttoned and let them drape across the floor. As he did so, Aoba undid the straps on his heels and kicked them off; they were good for show, but they were hard to walk in… and probably _very_ hard to fuck in.  
The bedsprings sagged as Noiz slipped into bed at Aoba’s side, bare from the waist up. His eyes scanned over Aoba one more time with the usual, coquettish smirk forming on his lips. Aoba smirked back and resumed where they had left off.

There was no longer any teasing in their kisses— there was only hungry need mixed with the desire to close every gap of space between them.  
Without breaking their deep kiss, Noiz moved further into the middle of the bed; Aoba climbed on top of him, so they were mirroring the same position from earlier.

Noiz wrapped his tongue against Aoba’s in fervent heat, indulging in every bit of Aoba that he could find with both his hands and his tongue.  
And Aoba did just the same, pushing back against the kiss to suck and twist his tongue around Noiz’s. He spread his hands out over his bare body, taking no time to work downwards to his waist. Clumsy fingers tugged and pulled at his belt, trying in vain to loosen it.  
Noiz broke out of their kiss and helped Aoba with it, jerking the belt free and the front of his pants with it. Eagerly Aoba stuck his hands inside and grabbed Noiz’s cock.

“Pervert,” he grinned. He slid Noiz’s underwear down to expose him entirely. “So hard and I haven’t even touched you.”  
“It’s your fault,” Noiz teased back. “I’m turned on by just looking at you.” His flirtatious laugh faded into a moan as Aoba began to move his hand, jerking him off in light, teasing strokes.

Aoba licked his lips and watched as Noiz gradually started to grow harder and harder, precum dribbling down from the tip, slickening his length as Aoba moved. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly, lips curling back into a grin when he started focusing his strokes where it felt the best for Noiz.  
His boyfriend _really_ was beautiful, especially like this—when his guard down and he was putty in Aoba’s hands.

And the desire to see more of Noiz’s erotic faces grew even stronger. He wanted Noiz so desperately, to feel him buried deep inside of him, to moan his name as he reached climax.  
… Since when did such lewd thoughts come to him?

Decisively, Aoba released his grip on Noiz’s cock and momentarily lifted himself from his lap. He pulled off the suspenders holding his shorts up and grabbed a small bottle of lube sitting on his bedside. He settled back into place and wordlessly offered the bottle out to Noiz with a coy smirk.

“I already did a bit of preparing beforehand earlier today. It should still be fine.”  
Noiz returned the smirk. “And _I’m_ the pervert.”

Their lips were back on each other’s— Noiz sticking his tongue into Aoba’s mouth with no hesitation. He swirled his tongue over the front of his teeth before probing in further, finding Aoba’s tongue and intertwining it with his own.  
Then he went to the pain-staking task of undoing Aoba from his outfit.

He removed the top first, breaking apart from their kiss so he could toss it aside. After finally exposing Aoba’s chest, he lovingly, teasingly played with both nipples. He bent down and lapped his tongue over one, pinching the other… then moving to the other side and doing the same.  
Aoba shuddered and moaned with the feeling, shooting directly to his waist, making the shorts strain tighter around himself.  
Then came the shorts; he wriggled them down from Aoba’s hips, and off his legs.

Noiz’s hands lingered on the black tights, contemplating as he thumbed over the silky fabric.  
He looked up towards Aoba’s face and smirked. “These are staying on.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in the thick, tacky substance; he rubbed his fingers together to warm it up before reaching around Aoba, towards his ass.  
Noiz teased his opening by rubbing his finger over the skin in short circles. Just as Aoba began to desperately whine, he pushed a finger in. He pulled back out, then added another.

He pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper, and Aoba swallowed him in with every added digit. There was already adequate room for him to stretch and move about freely, but he still went slowly, because he didn’t want to cause Aoba any harm whatsoever. But thanks to his prepping beforehand, Aoba felt none of the usual burn, just the pleasant, floating feeling that agonized him more than brought him satisfaction.

Aoba closed his eyes and gave himself into Noiz’s whim, directing all his focus on the brief, incredible feeling when Noiz’s fingertipsfocused on his prostate, massaging the hyper-sensitive region with his incessant teasing.

He could hear how loud he was moaning, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel the usual shame for feeling so good when only Noiz’s fingers were inside of him.  
Maybe the rabbit ears had helped him there, or maybe it was the way that Noiz stared at him before. He had such _want_ in his eyes that it made him less self-conscious.  
Either way, he knew that Noiz thought he looked sexy and wanted him just as badly as he wanted him.

What did Noiz look like now, he wondered…  
Slowly, Aoba peeled one eye open, and could have cum there alone by the look Noiz was giving him. Carnal, eyes cloudy and hazy.

Noiz arched forward, his lips skirting over Aoba’s, breath hot and desperate against his skin.  
“Does it feel good?” He took Aoba’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled it teasingly. At the same time he curled his fingers forwards, knowingly massaging his prostate. Even if he _wanted_ to, Aoba couldn’t hold back a loud moan then.

“Does it feel good?” Noiz asked again; he pulled his fingers out of Aoba and moved in only succinct, shallow thrusts instead. “You didn’t answer me.”  
“W-What do you think?” Aoba managed to whisper in between thrusts. “I… Isn’t it obvious?”

“You look so sexy. It’s a shame you can’t see yourself like this. All red… the ears keep curling up and sticking straight up.”  
He paused and sprang into a grin, suddenly seizing Aoba by his cock with his other hand.  
“Are you _excited_?”

“N-No, Noiz… don’t! I-I’m already…”  
Ultimately, Noiz had decided to listen to him. The hand around his cock disappeared and his backside was left feeling an uncomfortable emptiness. At least he could cool himself down before they started getting heated again.

Without moving Aoba from his lap, Noiz pulled off his pants and underwear and discarded them with the rest of their clothes.  
Aoba re-positioned himself in Noiz’s lap, sitting up more so he was aligned just above Noiz’s crotch. He grabbed Noiz by the hilt of his dick and aligned it to his entrance, lightly teasing himself with the head.  
His eyes flitted upwards to meet Noiz’s; the provocative and tender look on Noiz’s face made his heart pound harder and faster behind his ears. He leaned forward and kissed him on the bridge of his nose.  
“… Love you.”

Then, while keeping eyes locked with Noiz’s, Aoba sank down onto his cock. He had been prepped so much that there was no resistance as Noiz first entered him, only satisfaction from being filled. The piercings teased his hole as they slipped inside of him.  
He was so overly sensitive to every little movement, why…

Aoba didn’t have much time to think, because Noiz started moving in a slow and gentle rhythm. A stark change of pace from how they impatiently kissed and groped one another. Feeling each other’s fiery warmth and the smooth feeling of their skin was always worth slowing down, if just for a few brief moments.

They picked their pace up steadily, bodies rocking against each other in ways that felt the best for the two of them.

He was washed away in pleasure, feeling nothing but the incredible, sweet numbness ebbing out to every part of his body. Everywhere just felt _good_ , and every movement intensified the pleasure.  
Underneath the pleasure, he was partially aware of how shameless he looked— eyes clenched shut, mouth open wide with saliva dribbling down his chin, legs moving up and down as he bounced on Noiz’s cock… but he didn’t care.  
He felt so good, so immeasurably good, and enjoyed himself so much that he _couldn’t_ care.

Noiz’s name left his mouth in the shape of a sweet moan as the strong urge to cum welled deep inside of him.  
He shakily lifted one hand from Noiz’s thigh to bring it to his cock— but it was batted away before he got the chance to touch himself. Frustrated, he opened his eyes; Noiz was staring at him, face flushed, lips poised in that illegal grin of his.

“Such a good rabbit,” Noiz panted. “But I think… I want to see you from a different perspective.”  
“What are you—nhh!”

Aoba didn’t get another word out before Noiz acted; he grabbed Aoba by his shoulders and pushed him downwards, making him fall back into bed. He turned him on his side and lifted one leg high in the air, propping it upright on his chest, hands biting down into the exposed regions of his thighs.  
Then he pushed back in to Aoba, all the way to the hilt, forcing a loud cry out of Aoba as sharp pleasure rang through him.

The change in position made Noiz’s piercings rub against where it felt the best, and every thrust hit him in _just_ the right place.  
Aoba felt like he was melting away in pleasure. There was no way he would last much longer.

So he let his head fall into the bedsheets, let wanton moans spill out, and focused on the feeling of Noiz pounding hard and deep into him.  
“Noiz, I’m— _ah_!”  
He let out one final moan, and his vision went white. His orgasm pounded through him like the sharp crack of a whip, basking him in white and relief.

Noiz’s movements were less controlled, more erratic as he came to his own climax. After a couple thrusts his hands clawed at Aoba’s hips and he gritted his teeth as he came, coating Aoba’s walls.

Beside the sound of their erratic breathing as they fell off their highs, there was hardly a sound between the two of them. Aoba’s eyes fluttered shut as Noiz pulled out of him, audibly groaning as he felt something warm starting to seep out of him.  
He desperately wanted to stand up and go take a bath, but he still felt so good from cumming, he couldn’t force himself to get up. He could fall into a peaceful, well-deserved rest like this.  
He only stirred when he felt something lingering close to him; he opened his eyes and saw Noiz’s face right next to his—his hand was on the rabbit ears, petting them like they were real.

He found the on-off switch and turned them off. The rabbit ears, in a relaxed position, slumped forward as they shut off. Carefully, he slipped them off of Aoba’s head and continued to look over them, setting them to the side with a soft sigh after contented.

“I was not expecting something like these,” Noiz mumbled to himself, turning on his side so he could look at Aoba properly. “It seemed like you felt it more than usual today. I wonder if these had something to do with it.”  
So it wasn’t just his imagination. “Yeah, I think you’re right. That’s kind of… weird.”  
“I think it’s interesting. Where did you find them?”  
“Y-You don’t need to know that!” Aoba barked, growing red. “B-But, you liked them, right?”  
“Hm. I think I want a pair of my own. Then we can both wear them, right? Imagine how good it would feel if we _both_ had them on.”

Noiz’s teasing smirk skirted over his face as he leaned in close to kiss him on the cheek. Aoba grumbled but let himself be pampered by Noiz nonetheless, wriggling in the sheets as Noiz pulled him into a hug.  
“I don’t know,” he whispered underneath his breath, failing in trying to hide his embarrassment. “I’ll think about telling you where I got them. _Maybe_.”  
“That’s not a no. I’ve got a chance.”  
“It’s not a yes, either!”

Aoba snickered and lightly smacked Noiz on the arm. In return, he pulled him even closer, so his back was pinned tightly to Noiz’s chest.  
Noiz nestled his head inside the crook of Aoba’s neck and sighed peacefully.  
“Well, regardless, I’m really happy. Thank you, Aoba. I love you.”  
Aoba ruffled up Noiz’s hair and smiled. “Happy anniversary, Noiz. I love you, too.”

When he looked back on the year he had already spent in Germany, he recalled everything with pure bliss. There had been rough hiccups, as well, but they overcame them together.  
But they were strong, and they worked hard for one another. Together they overcame every small challenge; their love and bond towards one another was so strong that no single burden could drive them apart.  
And if this last year was any indication, they were bound to have countless blissful years ahead— years spent growing and maturing, discovering the world together, slowly shaping their own place in the world to call their home.  
Aoba was steadfast and determined to make up for all the years Noiz had lost in solitude. And slowly—day by day, hour by hour, memory by memory— the wound had been healing. That dark world had been molded into a bright, happy future. For the both of them.

In the last year alone, they had made an over-abundance of memories—from taking in the sights and smells of local stores, to learning everything there was to know about each other, to sharing silent, intimate moments spent in each other’s warmth… like this one now. And this was just the beginning.

Aoba had all the time in the world to show him all that the world had to offer. And, of course, he wanted to both shower Noiz with affection and tease him in that process, too. He had a good feeling that deciding on buying the rabbit ears and outfit would pay itself off well into the future.

Above all else, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Noiz.

As he ran his hands through Noiz’s hair in slow, gentle patterns, he contemplated about using that card for something else, to buy something _much_ more significant than a rabbit suit.

…But that also meant the risk of Noiz finding out. _Too risky.  
_ He would find a way, somehow. He promised to himself that he would ask Noiz that question someday.

But for now, he could spend his time at Noiz’s side, celebrating the past year together.  
That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A reference pic for Aoba's rabbit outfit can be found [here](http://imgur.com/HnOexjT). :-)
> 
> Also, the idea for the rabbit ears stems from [these](http://www.necomimi.com/)\-- just being rabbit ears instead lmao. I imagined as technology advances in dmmd-verse, they would become less clunky and would seem more like a pair of actual ears. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. comments are always appreciated, too, I'd love to know what you think~


End file.
